About different destinations
by hermano bee
Summary: What if tigress had not abandoned in the orphanage Sido Baogu and if po Padres along with the village had been protected against Lord Shen himself had Become po dragon warrior furious tigress would no category (m) if perhaps
1. the beginning different for everyone

**None of the characters belong to me Kung fu panda owned by DreamWorks**

**A different destination Chapter 1: the beginning different for everyone**

**After shí lì found out I was going to have a brother Tiger made happiest village since growing up as an only child did not have to be with when their parents went on a mission or when they had a meeting in the village and who inherited power from his mother and father combined great strength he had made it difficult to mix with other children and who might hurt them.**

**He did not want his sister to have the same childhood, but after years of trying to have another child his parents could not have another until one day even at the age of 18.**

**Zhi: **son and mother I have something to say

**Shí lì:** they have to say

**Kumiko:** I'm pregnant son will be a big brother

**Shí lì:** kidding after all these years, years of being alone and I'll just have a sister or brother

**Zhi:** son I want you to understand that...

**Shí lì:** Pope want you to understand I was always just you and mom spent most of my childhood in missions never had time for me

**Kumiko:** I and your father son alone...

**Shí lì:** and after so many years just give me a brother or sister

**Zhi:** I and thy mother son tried to give a brother a long but could not

**Shí lì:** if I know but do you think? Suffered not being alone

**Zhi:** And you think I do not suffer us also know that no matter what we did would never have a brother your mother thought she could not have more children could not give more love to his new baby

**Shí lì:** I think? ... I'll be out a while

**Zhi:** what where you going?

**Shí lì:** to clear my mind

**Lì Shí While walking in the woods thinking about his reaction to how he acted with his parents while walking in the woods thinking about what happened - after all they tried to give me a brother they did not their fault that they could not give it to me - from scratch listen a voice say - clearly their fault - said the voice in his head**

**Shí lì:** that whoever is

**Voice:** hello child

**Shí lì:** I'm a young adult'm not a kid show yourself coward

**Voice:** I cannot show after all I have no body

**Shí lì:** What? Who are you?

**Voice:** I'm the black dragon

**Shí lì:** you want

**Black Dragon:** I want you to kill your sister

**Shí lì:** I will not

**Black dragon:** kill it saves Shí lì do you have opportunity

**Shí lì:** no, no, no, do not kill! Will not!

**Black dragon:** is your destiny do fulfill your destiny

**Shí lì:** I will not!

**Black dragon:** do only kill her that is your destiny to kill only do

**Shí lì:** no never!

**Black dragon:** kill her! Because you will not fulfill your destiny

**Shí lì:** because it's my sister and my family and I will not and never will!

**Black dragon:** one day kill succumb and someday I expect only

**Shí lì:** no never will!

**Black dragon:** just remember me and you are one and you fulfill your destiny in one way or another

**After that fight with himself decided to return to the village but after listen what he would do decided to return for his things to leave town but not without first talking to village elders**

**Elderly Luduan:** shí lì you want so late

**Shí lì:** knows the black dragon

**Elderly Luduan:** shí lì where you hear that name

**Shí lì:** I need help in my mind listen it says I have to kill my new sister but I will not do

**Elderly Luduan:** young (shí saw was upset and decided to help lì) young if in doubt need to make a journey of self discovery

**Shí lì:** who said a trip to where

**Elderly Luduan:** each person really makes the village a journey to discover your purpose in life and their struggle this trip is done only those who will be chosen as village elders

**Shí lì:** then why I do this trip

**Luduan Elderly:** As I told you I have planned to do this trip not only beat you stop yourself but also to find your purpose in life you will not have problems with the black dragon

**Shí lì:** according Carries trip just hope he does not succumb to the

**Elderly Luduan:** a time you will not see

**After that talk decided to leave the village to find himself first went to neighborhoods where people had problems and decided to help after that took a trip to come up with a village of pandas**

**Shí lì:** wow I never saw an incredible pandas

**Lord Shen:** attack the village

**Shí lì:** that

**Wolf:** kill that family

**Shí lì:** in my body

**Just at the time that he planned to kill the wolf family lì shí hit him so hard that he broke his jaw**

**Wolves:** who is this?

**Shí lì:** all pandas behind me I will protect

**At that time all the pandas were put at a safe distance fences look like wolves he leaves his friend with a broken jaw so you were careful with the tiger attack**

**FO Yuan:** I will help to defend my village

**Shí lì:** well but you better not die and you have family (I said as he watched his son and his wife "the child is po and the wife is his mother") it is time to use some of the black dragon Shiite

**Lord Shen:** kill all

**Shí lì:** time (made a series of moves and in the blink of an eye and all the wolves were expired)

**Lord Shen:** my whole army but as

**Shí lì: **surrender or I'll end with your life by trying to stop this village

**Lord Shen: **you think I'm giving up

**Shí lì:** then do not give me options

**Lord Shen:** you say ton ... (It was all he could say was emptying as unconscious)

**Fu Yuan:** you killed

**Shí lì:** do not leave if I leave free unconscious could come back with a much larger army to destroy your people

**Fu Yuan:** how we can stop even I am the only one who knows kung fu in this village also we have no allies to help protect

**Shí lì:** good know growing food is what you my people need believe that if it could work

**Fu Yuan:** it might work

**Shí lì:** if you return them to the people may die fences could make his village of my people is one of the strongest in kung fu I think if you'll move their village fences away my people could grow and to be protected but I do not I'll take that decision

**Fu Yuan:** (looks at his people and says) promise you'll be safe

**Shí lì:** I will speak with the elders to tell them that they will have the part of the land of my family are exactly 23,789 m2 that part belongs to me and I will give them to make their village

**Fu Yuan:** is very generous of you to thank us to go today not really matter

**Shí lì:** no sooner the better and be safer

**Fu Yuan:** we'll pack it all in 2 hours

**After saying that all went to their homes to collect everything they could to leave that place to make a home in the village of Clan Baihu (White Tiger) where they would soon have a new life after a few days of travel arrived in her village and shí lì was available to talk to the elders about the issue that their land gift to give to a village of pandas but found his parents and his new sister in his mother's arms**

**Shí lì:** hi mom, hi dad

**Kumiko:** son art thou

**Zhi:** came back

**Shí lì:** if I went back and I do not worry and defeat to myself and just escullo whispers in my head that I barely understand

**Zhi: **how good you would like to upload to your sister

**Shí lì:** Pope saves then I have to talk to you and the elders of the land that I am entitled to my inheritance

**Zhi:** clear met someone by chance

**Shí lì:** there is something even more serious than that

**Elderly shen:** that is what you mean it's so important

**Elderly Luduan:** talk in the living sacred Tiger

**Once in the living room all sitting shí sacred and started to speak lì**

**Shí lì:** in my travels will save many people but then I saw that ...

**Lì Shí explain everything about what happened to all the pandas who followed the elders they were amazed at the generosity of shí lì and knew at that moment that he had overcome his bad side but I needed to find the reason for their struggle**

**Elderly shen:** I see that you beat yourself you but you have not found your reason to fight truth

**Elderly Luduan:** do not be hard with young every track is just missing ... (He was interrupted by shí lì)

**Shí lì:** if all does not end my journey via

**Zhi: **then it came back

**Shi lì:** to give the impression that my land now belong to the pandas just for that and if you'll excuse me I have to go papa

**Elderly Luduan:** and to where you are

**Shí lì:** think I'll go to the valley of peace want to meet the greatest sage of Chinese

**Elderly shen:** a rage to see the master Oogway truth

**Shí lì:** I want to see if he helps me

**Kumiko:** clear son he will help after all he helped your father

**Zhi:** we said we would never speak of my former life

**Shí lì:** you mean your previous life as a murderer I knew that when old people and saw an old poster with your face

**Ancient Kuan-yin:** I see your last fence has not been completely erased

**Zhi:** I saw that people were

**Shí lì:** turtle named

**Zhi:** I recall that town but you will not leave without knowing your sister without you to help build the village of pandas

**Ancient Kuan-yin:** all help you build your new town to the pandas in fact I also give my lands are mine and do not use would be a good place to grow food for them but your shí lì not you have to end your trip and once completed you can return understood

**All:** as old Kuan-yin says

**Elderly Luduan:** I also give my land them the more I can take

**Elderly shen:** good and idea I also give them as I have no offspring

**Ancient Kuan-yin:** but not before making a welcome party for the new village

**Shí lì:** I agree they notice

**Ancient Kuan-yin:** well but also tell them that they can spend the night in our people so that they feel more confident

**Shí lì:** do not worry I will tell

**After that came with pandas and explained all about they would have more land than they could spend the night with them in the village and they would have a welcome party**

**Fu Yuan:** thank your generosity and your people help us a lot

**Shí lì:** it's nothing after all you much help my people with the food they grow they obviously pay for food

**Fu Yuan:** do not worry about that you gave us a home and protection from bandits and murderers clear that we could give free food

**Shí lì:** none of that fair is fair

**After that conversation with the leader of the village all went to town to start holding welcome all the village houses were adorned and seemed very happy to welcome you as the people had trouble getting food supplies because it was a long trip to get them.**

**After a great party each family of tigers pandas were offered to stay the night in each household to aid pandas to sleep the night in their homes**

**Shí lì:** I have already agreed to go to continue my journey

**Kumiko:** where are you going son

**Shí lì:** and I have to go mom

**Zhi:** anything that you stayed a few days to visit your sister

**Shí lì:** they will not take no for an answer right

**Kumiko** Zhi and Exact

**Shí lì:** good but only a maximum 2 nights

**Zhi:** I have no problems with that child

**Kumiko:** well but come now that is starting to freeze and do not want sick tigress

**Shí lì:** tigress? She was called as our species why?

**Zhi:** come home to tell you all there

**After a few minutes of walking they home and once home kumiko tigress gave shí lì to carry her while she made you**

**Shí lì:** and I could tell because my sister has the sample name sort

**Zhi:** indeed when your sister was born and we first saw surprised us that we had created something so beautiful in life

**Kumiko:** why has the man of our race because she is a credit to our species?

**Shí lì:** if true neck saw a most beautiful baby in my life

**In saying that and bring her face she saw her sister but she was afraid to hand it moved closer to touch his face after many failed attempts lì shí took her sister's hand and put it on your face so that she could touch**

**Tigress:** aaa is

**Shí lì:** I'm your older brother called me shí lì Tian

**Tigress:** shí lì

**All**: that

**Zhi:** said your name

**Shí lì:** it seems ... I think I'll stay tonight

**After spending the night with her new sister understood that he needed to tell his reason to fight because it would be the only way you could be sure he never hurt**

**The night passed quickly since spent much time with his sister until he fell asleep which it will take long track of time step to put her sister asleep in her crib and went to his room**

**Shí lì:** berry mother left my room such as goodnight let my dear sister

**After saying those words decided to sleep to rest overnight sleep awoke by a smell that had not smelled in a while**

**Shí lì:** after a long time and I can eat again my favorite lunch

**Kumiko:** if child as I thought I would go in a few hours should prepare your favorite lunch

**Shí lì:** thanks mom and then eat a little but I promise I'll just find my reason to fight me again

**Zhi:** but when you're ready again for a moment more or less

**Shí lì:** clear pope worry about it

**Kumiko: **octopus dumplings out

**Shí lì:** great to eat you like a little tigress

**Kumiko:** your sister's son is still very little to eat that so I do not give anything

**Zhi: **give him some porridge

**Shí lì: **clear potato

**Kumiko:** when you return son

**Shí lì:** just finished my journey of self-

**After a family discussion of laughter and games but he had time to say goodbye**

**Shí lì: **bye bye mom see you later pope

**Kumiko:** promise us you'll be fine and you'll come visit us soon

**Shí lì: **promese

**Zhi:** Oogway give my greetings to me

**After that farewell Shí lì went on to finish his trip to be with his family soon but first he must help a snow leopard to put aside his obsession to be happy**

_**To be continued ...**_

_**Hermano bee: that as written the story tell me in your comments and accept suggestions**_

_**I decided to go up and this story as some friends wanted to go up and already know what I think is going to lock in their history but not this time will be a few weeks a chapter of a story and then the other**_

_**so tell me what you think of this story if you will long**_


	2. an aid can be paid by other

**None of the characters belong to me Kung fu panda owned by DreamWorks**

**A different destination Chapter 2: an aid can be paid by other**

**After that farewell Shí lì was heading towards the palace of jade to complete your trip to be with his family but before that would help a snow leopard to put aside his obsession with being a warrior dragon in order to find Control in your life.**

**While traveling I hear talk of a legendary power to fire the eternal phoenix power that surpassed that of and managed to catch up with chi ying and yang but when he headed to the valley of peace could be achieved see a leopard cursing and criticizing about not being the dragon Warrior.**

**(Shí lì):** both say apology

**(Tai Long):** interested you better go and do not get in my way

**(Shí lì):** as you like where the Jade Palace

**(Tai Long):** that wants to go to the palace of jade

**(Shí lì):** I need to talk to him Master Oogway to help me in my spiritual meditation is and that is the best Shifu of Chinese

**(Tai Long):** if as a good Shifu

**(Shí lì):** respect for the Shifu hears largest Chinese

**(Tai Long):** even if as a warrior can differentiate

**(Shí lì):** what you mean

**(Tai Long):** that I must be the dragon warrior

**(Shí lì):** if as

**(Tai Long):** I am the strongest warrior clear that if I should be

**(Shí lì):** see if it's true

**Shí Lì got in combat stance tai Long waiting gave the first blow tai Long I take it as a joke so I did not propose to do anything.**

**(Tai Long):** novelty play

**(Shí lì):** no... But where is the jade palace

**(Tai Long):** tell me why it is so important that fences with Master Oogway

**(Shí lì):** because my sister's life depends on it

**(Tai Long):** that and because you say that

**(Shí lì):** within me lies a demonic spirit

**(Tai Long):** then why do you want to help you tell your spiritual meditation

**(Shí lì):** for so I'll beat myself and found my purpose in life and my reason to fight but I'm missing something and that something is spiritual

**(Tai Long)**: and come with the Shifu because

**(Shí lì):** Chinese all say it's the only thing I can help with that and even more

**(Tai Long):** either you find the master Oogway

**(Shí lì):** if so tell me where the palace of jade

**(Tai Long):** I can do something better could take you there just follow me

**(Shí lì):** agree

**Shí Lì decided to tai jade Long 's palace to finish his path in life after seeing that the stairs were long psyche -perhaps thought that the Shifu has a lifetime to upload this, after it was found in the room of warriors watching and browsing all weapons and trophies of this place.**

**(Oogway):** see that you like this place

**(Shí lì):** a Shifu **(**_leans sign of respect_**)** I was just

**(Oogway)**: brings you here so far from your village

**(Shí lì):** Good thing

**Shí Lì told everything that was happening in his mind as he told him about the black dragon to leave his family and told him to kill his sister.**

**(Oogway):** I do not think you're telling me all true

**(Shí lì):** but if the whole truth is not hidden anything wrong

**(Oogway):** I do not mean something bad

**(Shi lì):** then to

**(Oogway):** to what you did for the village of pandas and stop Lord Shen

**(Shí lì):** I did not know that was a bad thing

**(Oogway):** to anything you've found your way in life and a reason to fight too but you're here because you are afraid you might hurt your loved ones really

**(Shí lì):** if it is true but I will not make anything bad to anyone so I came to you they say you are the wisest of Chinese Shifu so I came to help me

**(Oogway):** if you really look at here is something special so if you'll help to silence that voice in your mind

**(Shí lì):** seriously Master Oogway

**(Oogway):** if I will for you to live your life

**(Shí lì):** thanks seriously what you say is true

**(Oogway):** they say about me

**(Shí lì):** that you are the smartest people...

**(Tai Long):** if as

**(Shí lì):** what you mean with that

**(Tai Long):** that if it were as smart as they say it is, would know who the Dragon Warrior

**(Shí lì):** that you think is wrong because... I bet you wanted to be the true warrior

**(Tai Long):** I deserve to be the dragon warrior

**(Shí lì):** seriously if you are so good because you think you deserve to be the dragon warrior

**(Tai Long):** because there is no one who can defeat me also that I am the strongest warrior there

**(Shí lì):** strong but ego (¬ ¬)

**(Tai Long):** you said

**(Shí lì):** said strong ego!

**(Tai Long):** you will regret

**(Shí lì):** try

**Tai Long approached him to punch him in the face but he with one leg grabbed the cuff of tai Long the attack with his other fist but ended with the same result as the first Shí lì was too hard and tried tai Long loose but he would not let her try to attack with one knee but lì Shí not allow it and lock it with one of his feet Long tai Shí attempt lì let go but it hits head on the floor leaving the head bleeding**

**(Shí lì):** I tell you defeat just means that I'm stronger than you think I deserve to be the dragon warrior

**(Tai Long):** **(**_was unconscious on the floor by the blow_**)**

**(Shí lì):** I think I'm on a little stroll

**(Oogway):** any way to measure your strength do not know truth

**(Shí lì):** if it is not trained for anything in my life so I think that the black dragon Shiite gives more strength

**(Shifu):** showed Oogway wanted to see me... **(**_Long Tai Shifu sees on the floor with a blow to the head which causes worry_**)** happened here

**(Shí lì): **sorry is that challenge me to fight and I did not measure my strength

**(Shifu):** You beat it but if you train for anyone to beat MIGHT

**(Oogway)**: neglects longtime friend he will be fine just needs rest

**(Shifu):** Okay Shifu

**After that Oogway lì Shí invited to stay at the Jade Palace until it was time to leave the so gladly accepted Oogway lì showed him to the bedroom shí given a room in what would be staying at the Jade Palace before Oogway was out of the room I ask him shí lì**

**(Shí lì):** master dragon warrior that

**(Oogway)**: is a warrior of the highest title that can be given

**(Shí lì):** I thought the warrior ying and yang was the best warrior would exist

**(Oogway):** yes, but that title is born not win

**(Shí lì):** I understand but that's the reason I want to avoid my fate

**(Oogway):** well in that case you ment mental and spiritual training starts tomorrow the gong sounds just do not be late

**(Shí lì):** do not worry Shifu is obviously not be late

**(Oogway):** well you start to unpack your things you expect to dine in the kitchen

**(Shí lì): **Okay Shifu

**Being unpacking her things I notice something new in your luggage a painting of his sister with his mother and father along with a note that said, -**_we will be waiting child hope this painting reminds you that you have a home and a family_**-Shí lì I drop a few small tears on his face knowing that he had a family that loved him and was waiting to see that Oogway choose to leave the room so he could have a moment alone to think about his family and what would of his life to prevent his destiny happen.**

**(Shifu):** tell me what brings you here

**(Shí lì)**: came to power ah beat myself and that within me lies a great evil waiting to be free

**(Shifu):** I see and because you attacked my son

**(Shí lì):** his son is a firework waiting to explode has much hate and anger in his heart must speak with not as Shifu but as a parent will lose

**(Shifu):** As you know tell me

**(Shí lì):** I speak from experience talk to him and tell him what you never told when I was young

**(Shifu):** tell me why you think that fate can be changed

**(Shí lì):** because my sister's life depends on it and not for me to kill her and never will be

**Saying that object shifu also go to talk to your child about what he thought of it not being the dragon warrior to go to his room I notice that still unconscious so he stayed there to talk to when she woke after a few hours Tai Long awoke with a severe headache.**

**(Tai Long):** Master's happening and where is that tiger I will make your species becoming extinct starting with the

**(Shifu):** Long Tai father tell me after all I am your father and teacher but above all father

**(Tai Long):** father you want to say

**(Shifu):** I do not care if you are the Dragon Warrior I mean that I love you and I'm proud of you since the first day you trained

**(Tai Long):** I father because I never said anything like that before

**(Shifu):** I never thought I would need

**(Tai Long):** father tell me why you say this saves me because right now I want to be the dragon warrior

**(Shifu):** I know son but you and you manage to be a great warrior does not need to be the dragon warrior to prove

**(Tai Long):** Father thanks for telling me that but I do not understand... I will be the Dragon Warrior who will

**(Shifu):** I do not know just wait and time will tell do not worry son

**(Tai Long):** well dad tell me if the new student who came is so dangerous because they have not ended his life

**(Shifu):** I do not know son but if you execute it no other way

**Without realizing lì Shí was listening in her room considering that perhaps he could against his fate and would have to kill your family**

**(Black dragon)**: once told you all want to kill you there is nothing you can do about it

**(Shí lì):** shut up idiot you know nothing about me so give yourself up that you can never against me

**(Black dragon):** is believing but you succumb ah ah

**(Shí lì):** no never will because I have a family that relies on me (said while holding a picture of his family)

**While sleeping Shí lì Oogway was about meditating on the heavenly wisdom peach**

**(Oogway):** m... m... cannot corrupt or interests that you succumb to black dragon

**(Black dragon):** if I will because it is his destiny

**(Oogway):** like the kippa or black demon or the former owner of the Phoenix Fire

**(Black dragon):** at the end you die Oogway

**(Oogway):** lose but I will not die until you choose the Dragon Warrior will make you responsible for defeat

**(Black dragon): **you can never make two of them never defeat me nor know I'll take care of that I'll change their destinations

**(Oogway):** then you say that destinations can be changed as the fate of the boy

**(Black dragon): **keep in mind that you cannot desasearse on me!

**(Oogway): **I know your destination is like a flowing river has two paths and he will decide which direction to go and I know I have faith in the will as his family **(**_he said it in a calm voice I did notice that you have shí lì confidence_**).**

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hermano bee: Forgive the lateness know I have not written anything but I've been busy with work study now that I switched to the night shift have not had time to write so forgive the delay**_

_**Visit the forum below if you want to help give ideas history'll take into account the**_

forum/OBELISCO/139123/

_**See you soon take care**_


	3. admitting defeat

**None of the characters belong to me kung fu panda owned by DreamWorks**

**Chapter # 3: admitting defeat**

**After sleeping a while gong rang announcing that era Shí lì morning so decided to go to the Kitchen for breakfast a little before your workout once going to the kitchen he found Tai Long who lunched tofu sat across from each other side of the table. **

**(Shí lì):** Tai hello and tell you today

**(Tai Long): **well in fact I never felt better

**(Shí lì):** that thou mayest tell me something

**(Tai Long):** clearly

**(Shí lì):** you thought the beating I gave

**(Tai Long): **owe me a rematch

**(Shí lì)**: so you say when and where

**(Tai Long):** well you seem in the training room speed challenge

**(Shí lì):** clear because

**(Tai Long):** Hey I have a question

**(Shí lì):** What is your question?

**(Tai Long):** seriously there is a demonic spirit within you

**(Shí lì):** if this is why I came here Oogway is the only one who has the spirit to understand

**(Tai Long):** I see I'm sorry if I behave like a

**(Shí lì):** idiot?

**(Tai Long):** If you like an idiot

**(Shí lì):** no problem but believe me clear the he gains revenge

**(Tai Long):** in your dreams

**While eating breakfast could not help glancing rivalry after breakfast the two headed to the training room to have his revenge as they wanted to know who the better of the two was and therefore the best warrior jade palace.**

**(Tai Long):**'re ready boy

**(Shí lì):** and you're ready for this tell me

**(Tai Long):** fine whoever wins more challenges will be best understood

**(Shí lì):** **(**_single snap your knuckles hinting that he agreed_**)**

**After a series of careers and skills challenges absurd as holding your breath, see who was head longer, see who smelled worse, and even see who had more patience in that there was no winner since the challenge was to wait until the master Oogway but none too hard and who fell asleep as the master Oogway too late and fell asleep until the teacher Shifu awoke with a blow to the head.**

**(Shifu):** they do asleep awake! **(**_Said giving them a striking their heads with his cane_**)**

**(Shí lì):** ahhh teacher that was that **(**_rubbing his head_**)**

**(Tai Long):** if the blow potato

**(Shifu):** because they fall asleep here in the hall of warriors tell me a good explanation of why they fell asleep now

**(Shí lì):** ok but seriously god or not even finish out the candles Master Oogway

**(Shifu):** believe me up dense

**(Shí lì and Tai Long):** which says that master?

**(Shifu):** because the teacher takes 3 days to extinguish the candles thousand bamboo

**(Shí lì and Tai Long):** (O.O) (O.O) and know that teacher

**(Shifu):** because in those three days did not sleep waiting to put out all the candles

**After the bitter defeat of his master Oogway decided it was time to meditation once all ready started meditation , where Shí lì he heard the voice of the black dragon echoing in his head but then you hear another had never heard causing immense pain in his head and out of the blue started to float and then passed out.**

**(Tai Long):** teacher happened

**(Oogway):** apparently fainted mind has begun his confrontation like his spiritual confrontation

**(Tai Long):** According teacher when finished that battle

**(Oogway):** when you win or lose the battle

**(Teacher):** and you will master

**(Oogway):** wait just waiting there to take him to his room

_**Meanwhile lì Shí was in a place of your mind a spirit would show what happened entails varies with its purpose and what their actions did trademark the fate of not only his brother but also that of most Chinese .**_

**(Shí lì):** where ? Am I ? Am I dead ?

**(Voice):** of course not what these

**(Shí lì):** then I do here and who you are to start **(**_a dense fog began dating and after a few seconds your could see a tiger rebelled white and black_**)** are expected... You Chang the legendary spirit of black and white

**(Chang):** I see that you heard about me if I'm

**(Shí lì):** and are you doing here in my mind tell me

**(Chang):** Oogway is simple my friend told me that you want to change your destiny and I'll show the two paths you can take if you do

**(Shí lì):** sounds good but which way?

**(Chang):** you took in case you want a different destination for you and your family may even on china

**(Shí lì):** what?

**(Chang):** really the direction you took two destinations will bring you the right and wrong if you choose the right path your destiny will be full of happiness

**(Shí lì): **and if I choose the evil

**(Chang):** your destination only bring misfortune and sadness I 'll show

_**Out of nowhere all had darkened while a small light was kept noticing that light but found a cross burning village had tigers running around and lì Shí family stood before him crying he wondered who could much damage lì Shí parents regarded him with deep sadness crying until lì Shí mother speak. **_

**(Kumiko):** Why did this Shí

**(Shí lì):** you speak of breast **(**_puzzled_**)**

**(Kumiko):** do not you dare call me that

**(Zhi):** stay away from my wife Dark Dragon

**(Shí lì):** potato that's not me

**(Zhi):** then why did this

**(Shí lì):** where this tigress

**(Zhi):** in a place where you can never hurt

**(Shí** **lì):** I would not do that

**(Kumiko): **then why did this

_**Shí Lì try to reason with her family but she just walked away more and more with each step he took them away but caused him deep sadness that then everything went dark and the voice spoke again. **_

**(Chang):** to happen if you just go with the Dark Dragon

**(Shí lì): **and if I stop

**(Chang):** this happened

**A light again illuminate everything and what he saw was a city much larger than their previous home to many pandas looked like a tiger was a peaceful place saw some pairs of pandas and tigers kids playing a prosperous city then saw his family ran to her and gave them a hug whip Shí lì mother.**

**(Kumiko):** son you're doing you should go to your do- I

**(Shí lì):** I have a do-yo?

**(Zhi):** of course you forgot child is that this past

**Shí Lì father pointed to a do-yo bamboo with mud bricks at him from afar decided to approach the single was walked to him-I do when I enter the first thing he saw was a group of children training tigers and pandas which I call him the most attention was a panda who trained harder so that others panda approached the fences had about 11 years old hitting a hard wooden warriors and merit to his punches. (?):** Master Tian finally get that special training give me today

**(Shí lì):** sorry I forgot your name who you are

**(?):** Master Po Shouyi I have forgotten

**(Shí lì):** is not hitting the warriors then I'll tell you more to understand

**(Po): **If master **(**_grabbing a bow_**)**

_**Shí Lì left the do- I and run into a small 9 year old tigress recognized perfection was her younger sister who was with a small rag doll playing by a pond crystal which was playing with his hands and playing similarly with water.**_

**(Tigress):** brother I was ... uh ... was

**(Shí lì):** tigress how good you are fine

**(Tigress):** something happens to you brother

**(Shí lì):** is nothing **(**_said while and gave a hug_**)**

_**After he returned to his mind and Chang could see in front of you with a smile showing that he already knew that path would Shí lì.**_

**(Chang):** well I hope I helped a friend of mine

**(Shí lì): **you did more than you think thanks and call me from now Tian think it's time to wake up from this dream right?

_**These words awoke it was day which believed that confrontation will only take a few minutes maximum hours which went to the training room to see if anyone was there could see a leopard rudely train on wooden warriors. **_

**(Tai Long):** watch Sleeping Beauty has awakened

**(Shí lì -Tian):** What? like Sleeping Beauty How much time? Tell me I was asleep

**(Tai Long):** about three days with this would be four

**(Shí lì -Tian):** seriously! Three days? No kidding I really

**(Tai Long):** does not take truth as three days asleep you're not hungry

**(Shí lì -Tian):** now that you mention it if I have some hungry

**(Tai Long):** perishes if you eat something and then train Shí lì

**(Shí lì -Tian):** seem right but now call me Tian

**(Tai Long):** well then eat "Tian" (speaking in quotes)

**After lunch accompanied Oogway and Shifu and Tai Long Shí lì to eat in the middle of eating Shí lì Oogway was noted that not only happier with himself but was in total peace and felt more control in your state.**

**(Oogway):** I see you have already chosen your path to follow , I guess you'll go the palace

**(Shí lì -Tian):** sorry teacher ask permission for something a favor

**(Oogway):** what's the favor you want me to give

**(Shí lì -Tian):** nozzle remember it I said that my stay would

**(Oogway):** If I remember

**(Shí lì -Tian):** nozzle want to stay a while

**(Oogway):** that wants to stay for a while

**(Shí lì -Tian):** I want to learn more from you and Master Shifu

**(Shifu):** are you sure you want to stay tell me

**(Shí lì -Tian):** if so I want to stay a while but not much as I want to see my sister grow

**(Oogway):** then consider it done

**(Shí lì -Tian):** thanks

**(Tai Long):** as well because I'll show you who's the best of me I bone

**(Shí lì -Tian):** in your dreams in the training room saves

**To be continued...**

**hermano bee: forgive the delay but work and study do not give me a long time so I atrasare a bit with the stories, otherwise note the name Kumiko already being used by another user and for that or tell me if copy are saying I rename the name you want as long as it is original and is the eastern world to the next**


End file.
